Niko the Neko
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel meets a new friend, a new friend with many skills...and a flaw or two.
**A long due request from imabludog with her OC Niko the Neko. Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Inside a stone castle, a young girl was running through on of the many hallways.

On her hip she wore a sword. She was human, but she had cat ears and tail. She wore snow boots, a pink sweater, and blue jeans. She had green eyes and blonde hair.

Her name was Niko. And she was trying to escape.

But blocking her path was a sea of Forever Knights.

Terrifed and desperate, Niko drew her sword and was ready to fight. She screamed a battle cry as the knights charger forward, weapons drawn.

* * *

"Niko the Neko?" Rachel questioned as she and Rook were driving in the Proto truck to the knights' castle.

"Yes," Rook answered. "No one knows who or what she is or where she came from. But she is a highly skilled warrior. Whatever the knights have in store for her, it cannot be good."

Whampire poked his head from the back. "We're going to have to be on our toes for this one."

The trio arrived at the castle. They entered quietly and began searching.

"Where could she be?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"I'd say in a dungeon strapped to a torture table." Whampire said.

"That's a good guess." said Rachel.

"It's not a guess, it's really happening." Whampire replied. "I can see it with my infrared vision."

"WHAT?!" Rachle and Rook shouted.

Their shouting alerted the knights, they all came barreling out of many doors.

It was quite clear that they were outnumbered.

Without a moment of hesitation, Whampire grabbed Rook and Rachel. He flew them high above the enemies' heads, dodging many laser shots.

"Go get Neko!" Whampire kicked a door open and tossed his friends into the room. Then Whampire closed the door behind them and went to take on the knights.

* * *

Rachel and Rook found Niko, unconscious and strapped to a torture table like Whampire said.

Rook used his Proto tool to cut Niko's restraints. Rachel caught her limp body.

"Niko? Niko, are you alright?" Rachel said softly.

Niko slowly opened her eyes and saw Rachel, but when she saw Rook, her eyes went wide and she jumped back in shock.

Suddenly, a green light peeked through the door and the sound of many screams was heard.

Once the light died down, the door opened and Whampire nonchalantly walked into the room.

"Sonic explosion. Works every time." Whampire smiled, his fangs poking out.

Niko saw his fangs and she screamed.

"VAMPIRE!" Niko took out her sword and stated slashing aimlessly, making Rachel and Rook back far away from her. "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Rachel nearly shouted.

"I think she is having a panic attack!" said Rook.

"But even for a panic attack, this isn't normal." Whampire observed. "We need to calm her down."

Whampire spat a Corruptura at her, but Niko just slashed it in half.

"Rook! Net her!" Whampire ordered.

Rook fired a laser net from the Proto tool and snatched Niko. She was about to cut herself free until Whmapire finally stuck his Corruptura on her forehead.

Niko found herself frozen. She tried to move, she wanted to keep panicking, but she couldn't. Whampire had complete control over her body.

Now that she was completely still, Whampire got face to face with Niko and used his hypnosis.

"Calm yourself, Niko." Whampire bellowed, looking straight into her eyes.

Niko didn't stand a chance. Her eyes mocked the swirls in Whampire's gaze. She immediately calmed down.

"Yes, Master..." she mumbled.

"Close your eyes and sleep." Whampire said softly. "Sleeeep..."

Niko's eyes dropped. She fell deep asleep.

* * *

In Frankenstrike's lab, Niko was still asleep on the medical berth as Frankenstrike ran a diagnosis.

"It seems that the Forever Knights did a little experimenting on her." the alien doctor said.

"How could they do this?!" Rachel screamed.

Hearing Rachel's screaming, Niko's eyes snapped open and she started to panic. Luckily, she was cuffed down with strong restraints to keep her down.

Frankenstrike took a syringe and stuck it into Niko's arm. The injected sedative calmed her in seconds. "Any loud noises will cause her to go into a frenzy." he said not too loudly.

Now that Niko had remained calm, Rachel went to talk to her, gently though. "How are you, Niko?"

"Fine, I think..." Niko said, unsure.

"You are safe now, Miss." Rook said. "We rescued you from the knights."

Frankenstrike uncuffed Niko, ensuring that they are not keeping her prisoner.

Niko felt a bit nervous, but the shot kept her mellow. "Thank you for saving me...and saving me from myself." she said sadly.

"Don't be sad." Rachel said. "Those knights or anyone else will never harm you again."

"You will be safe with us." Rook said.

Niko smiled. She could tell that they were good people.

"And I took the liberty of making these." Frankenstrike presented Niko with a case filled with what looked like bandages of some kind.

"These patches will help you." he said. "Just wear these patches and won't have to worry about having your frenzies."

Touched, Niko reached for the case, but threw her arms around Frankenstrike. "Thank you." A single tear came down her cheek. "Thank you so much."

A bit surprised, but Frankenstrike returned her hug.

Rachel and Rook couldn't resist. They all joined in one big group hug with their new friend.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, imabludog. This was a little tricky to do, but I hope I did okay. Please be nice in reviews :)**


End file.
